


A Moment Is All You Need

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Series: Boarding School AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something…extremely familiar about this teen. When he sees a pale hand run through dark hair, ending with a small pat at the end, it’s like the bells of Notre Dame ringing inside his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Boarding School AU Julie and Bucket's brain child.

Their eyes meet for a moment.  
  


Only a moment and nothing more.  
  


Kon quickly notes down the v-neck sweater, shirt buttoned all the way to the top, the books being held against a shoulder strap, the blue eyes and dark hair. And just as quickly brushes the information out of his mind.  
  


Unnecessary, he categorizes it.  
  


They pass each other on the deserted pathway within a few heartbeats. Skirting past a small pile of leaves in his way, Kon gives the other boy a wide berth to pass him by.  
  


Except.  
  


Kon pauses after barely passing the short boy and turns around with a deep frown.   
  


There’s something… _extremely_  familiar about this teen. When he sees a pale hand run through dark hair, ending with a small pat at the end, it’s like Notre Dame ringing inside his head.  
  


With his breath in his throat, anxiety and hope making his steps longer than normal, Kon walks back towards the receding figure.  
  


_‘It can’t be…’_   
  


But he hopes that it is…  
  


His fingers curl around a shoulder, voice coming out tremulous as he asks, “Excuse me…”  
  


When he sees those focused blue eyes, the straight nose and the jaw line, Kon wants to kick himself. But most of his mind just went blank like a freshly shaken Etch-a-Sketch.   
  


“Tim?! Tim Drake?!” He blurts out, eyes wide in shock.  
  


“Tim Wayne…” Tim starts, the eyebrows that had gone up in confusion suddenly going higher. His eyes fly open, surprise written all over his face. “Kon?! Is that you?!”  
  


“Dude!” Kon laughs and throws his arms around Tim, hugging him books and all. Screw his book bag that he’s gotta drop off his shoulder because  _oh God he found Tim!_ There’s so much he wants to say! _So much_  that had been left unsaid. About why he had to leave. About where he’s been. Why he hadn’t been able to stay in touch.   
  


But all he can say is “Dammit Tim, I missed you!”  
  


The elation sags slightly when he notes that Tim hasn’t said anything. Kon gets ready to let go of his grip on Tim when he feels a slow pat on his chest. “Missed you too Kon.”


End file.
